harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The Picture of Innocence
'''The Picture of Innocence '''is the pilot episode of the Adventures of Harry Flynn. Harry is hired to investigate a series of robberies at a local museum. Synopsis Business has been slow for the Harry Flynn Detective Agency. But things start looking up when Deborah escorts Eva Goldburn into Harry's office, who hires Harry to find out why valuable paintings never make it to the museum where her husband is curator. She also points out that a tall, freckled man started working for the museum when the paintings started to go missing. When Harry attempts to talk the curator, William Goldburn, he quickly turns Harry aside. Finding a matchbook from the Side Door at the loading dock where the paintings were to be brought into the museum, Harry decides to check out the shady establishment. Finding the freckled man Eva told him about, Harrry confronts him, but a fight ensues. Using a shot glass behind the man's head as a bluff for a gun, Harry finds out the man's name is Connor McCourt, and that he dropped off the stolen paintings at 239 Cape Road on Long Crowe Shore. After driving out to the beach house, Harry enters to find Verna Baker residing there. Revealing that the paintings are indeed there, Verna and Harry stand facing each other, guns in hand. But the curator surprises Harry with a gun held up to his head. Harry assumes that Verna and William are having an affair, but William explains that Verna is a reproduction artist, who has just finished making copies of all the stolen paintings. William shoots and kills Verna, perhaps unnecessarily, as he explains to Harry that his desire to have people take an interest in the paintings led him to make copies, which he would sell on the black market, driving up interest in the paintings. Eventually, he would restore the originals to the museum, and people would flock to see the paintings that caused such a stir. Harry had called the police ahead of time, and as William explains his plot sirens are heard in the distance. Now a murderer, William avoids being caught by the police as he jumps out of the window of the house into the sea below. His body was not found. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Elsbeth Williams as Eva Goldburn Drake Nester as William Goldburn Lukas Tomasacci as Bouncer Drake Nester as Tender Lukas Tomasacci as Conner McCourt (listed as “Thug”) Brandi George as Verna Baker Lukas Tomasacci as Cop Commercial: Neglect Fragrance Drake Nester as Classy Smeller Elsbeth Williams as Woman Trivia *This is the first occasion where Harry’s car is damaged on the job. *Harry has four drinks- one at his office, one at The Side Door, one at the beach house, and one after the police arrived. *The title is a reference to the implied innocence of the museum curator. *This is the first appearance of Harry Flynn, Deborah Sullivan, and the Announcer. *This episode features only two main cast members, a record for the series. *This is Brandon Leon-Gambetta, Lukas Tomasacci, Drake Nester, Brandi George, and Elsbeth Williams’ first episode. *Credited as Cop in this episode, this man is revealed to be Travis Spinelli in the next episode. He and Harry seem to have known each other for a while. *These are the first two instances of a foreign accent in the show- in this case, Eva Goldburn speaks with a Russian accent, and Conner McCourt with an Irish accent. *The Classy Smeller, along with the following episode’s Alibiman, would become the basis for the Commercial Announcer. Category:Episodes